


Turnabout

by afteriwake



Series: Locker Room Encounters [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was going to get something from Maka even if she didn't believe turnabout was fair play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **venetia_sassy** who wanted a fic from the prompt _Danny Messer / Kaile Maka / unresolved issues_.

He was going to wait for her. Oh, someone was not going to pull open the shower door on him, look at him standing there naked and then walk away with a flippant reply over her shoulder. Especially Maka; not that he cared about being ogled, really, but when it was her doing it there just seemed something slightly _off_ about not getting more of a reaction out of her over this.

He could hear the water being shut off in the women's shower area. The locker room was still empty, so he just hoped no one walked in on the two of them; it was fine if he embarrassed her and no one else was around to witness it, but it was something else if he did it in front of other people. Despite what was generally thought of him, he did have _some_ sense of other people's feelings.

He heard the padding of wet feet on the floor and grinned to himself. She wasn't even going to see him till she hit her locker. He'd taken the time to get dressed and get comfortable, even if it meant getting back to work later than planned. This was going to be fun.

She rounded the corner and stopped. Her hair was wet and hanging past her shoulders, she was clutching her towel loosely to her chest and just staring at him. "Don't you have to be at work now?" she asked when she managed to pull herself together.

He grinned. That grin of his must be driving her insane by now, he realized, when he saw the last of the shock on her face morph into irritation. "Yeah, but I figure you and I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Sweet talk me all you want, Messer, but there's no way in hell you're seeing me naked. Not even if you think turnabout's fair play."

"Wasn't thinking that at all, _Kaile_."

"Yeah? So just what _were_ you thinking?" she asked, refusing to let him goad her with the use of her first name.

He stood up and walked towards her. She dropped her other towel, the one with her stuff in it, and took a step backwards. He wasn't approaching her menacingly or anything, he just wanted to have her back up till she hit the wall. When it happened, he took the three steps that separated him and put the palm of his hand on the wall next to her head. There was still a decent amount of space between them, but he got a pretty clear view everything that wasn't covered up by the towel. "I was thinking of drinks after work," he said quietly.

She gaped at him. "You're serious."

"Yeah, I'm serious. You'll be the first woman I've ever known to see me naked _before_ getting me drunk."

She used her now free hand and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him a little closer. " _You're_ asking _me_ out for drinks, Danny. That means _you're_ paying for them. Not me." It took her a minute to realize just how close he was: their noses were only an inch apart, and he could very clearly smell whatever showering products she had used.

He grinned. "Fine. I can promise at least one round. Rest of them are negotiable."

"What makes you think there's going to be more than one?" she asked, arching an eyebrow and quirking her lip slightly.

He tried to pull way, but she didn't let go of his shirt. "The fact you won't let go of me, for one."

She loosened her hold of him but he didn't move for a minute. It wasn't until they heard the locker room door open that she used her free hand to push him away. "Fine. After work," she hissed quietly, moving around him to get to her locker. "Now will you please leave so I can get dressed?"

He laughed again and headed out of the locker room, nearly colliding into Lindsay at the door. "Hey, Montana," he said a little louder than usual to give Maka a little bit of warning.

"Hey..." she said warily, looking at him and then shaking her head. He left and she looked around. "Anyone else in here?"

"Just me," Maka said.

Lindsay went to her locker, one row over from Maka's, and began to change out of her sweaty clothes. "Long, hot morning for you too?" Lindsay could hear Maka drop something. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." She heard the familiar rustling of someone getting dressed. And in a hurry it seemed. "Sorry about the lack of small talk, but I'm already running late. I didn't flip the sign around if you're going to take a shower but there's no one else in there."

"Thanks." She heard Maka's locker door slam and briefly saw the woman dash out of there. Then she allowed herself to grin. Danny and Maka, both having just gotten out of the shower?

Nah, she thought to herself. Not the two of _them_...right?


End file.
